1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a piezoelectric element and an electronic component including the same.
2. Description of Related Art
In various electronic devices such as portable devices, for example, cellular phones, E-book readers, game machines, Portable Media Players (PMP), etc., speakers, actuators, and the like, vibratory function has been utilized for a variety of purposes. In particular, a vibration generator is provided in mobile devices such as cellular phones to be used for silently notifying a user of call reception. In the case of vibration generators, such devices need to be small and multi-functional to keep up with the ever-increasing functionality of portable electronic devices.
Recently, as demand for electronic devices easier to use has increased, touchscreen devices, allowing for user interaction with mobile devices through touch interactions with the screens thereof, to provide an intuitive user interface, have become widespread. A haptic feedback device, disposed in such a touchscreen-equipped device, allows for the diversification of user touch interaction, in addition to the concept of allowing for user interaction with devices through touches made thereto.
Meanwhile, as compared with typical vibration generators using the principle of eccentricity to generate vibrations, vibration generators using piezoelectric elements have relatively fast response times and may be driven at various frequencies.
Further, a multilayer-type piezoelectric element may be used in various electronics. However, in the case that mobile devices receive shocks due to being dropped and have external force applied thereto, reliability of the piezoelectric element may be degraded.
Further, in the case that cracks are formed in a piezoelectric element, an operable region may be reduced, vibratory force may be reduced, and mobile electronic devices may not work properly.
In other words, when cracks are formed in the piezoelectric element, power applied from a circuit board may only be applied to a portion in which cracks are formed, while power may not be applied to a portion in which cracks are not formed. Accordingly, an effective electrode surface may be reduced, and as a result, vibratory force may be reduced.
(Patent Document 1) Korean Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2008-0090618